The present invention pertains to archery bow alignment devices, and in particular to a device specially suited to properly position various elements on a compound bow.
Accurate shooting is a fundamental skill in the sport of archery, regardless of whether one is engaged in hunting or tournaments. However, irrespective of one's expertise, accuracy in shooting can only be achieved with proper positioning and alignment of a number of elements on the bow. For instance, reliable and consistent shooting of a compound archery bow depends greatly on the proper positioning of the nocking point, the sights, the arrow shelf and the pulleys. Imprecise or misaligned positioning of any or all of these elements will invariably negatively affect the accuracy of the arrow's flight.
In the past, it has been discovered that even premium quality bows are not consistently constructed with perfectly aligned pulleys, nocking point and shelf arrangements or sights. Moreover, arrow shelves and sights are typically sold separately from the bows and subsequently installed by the user. Hence, even in the precise manufacture of bows, the subsequent installation of these parts often results in the establishing of built-in inaccuracies in shooting.
In an effort to alleviate these difficulties, many bow squares have been developed primarily for setting the position of the nocking point. Some also additionally may be used for checking the location of the sight. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,786 issued June 17, 1986, to Rezmer, and entitled BOW SQUARE, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,578 issued Mar. 28, 1972, to Saunders et al., and entitled BOW CHECKING AND CALIBRATING DEVICE. However, these implements are only concerned with some of the elements and are therefore capable of only remedying a portion of the problems associated with accurate archery shooting.